1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ball joint for a motor vehicle suspension, and more particularly, to a seal for a ball joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ball joint for a motor vehicle suspension commonly includes a socket and a ball stud. The ball stud has a ball portion located in the socket and a shank portion projecting through an opening in the socket. A bearing supports the ball portion in the socket for limited rotation and pivoting movement.
Ball joints commonly include a seal to seal the opening between the socket and the ball stud against the ingress of water, dirt and other contaminants which can accelerate bearing wear and joint failure. If the seal is exposed, it is prone to rips and punctures during assembly of the ball joint into mating parts of the vehicle suspension, as well as during the service life of the ball joint. Further, significant clearances must be provided in the vehicle around the area of the ball joint to ensure that the exposed seal does not wear on any adjacent surfaces. Moreover, certain of the known seals can be accidentally removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,182 to Reuter discloses a ball joint in which a seal for sealing the opening between a socket and ball stud extends from the shank of a ball stud and around the outer diameter of a retaining ring located in the socket. Part of the seal is disposed between the retaining ring and the socket.